Where am I?
by WizardingWolfbloodDemigod
Summary: Fred wakes up in a white room. He finds comfort in an ear, and three Marauders.


**Where Am I?**

 **And Harry Potter Fanfic**

 **One-shot**

 **Hey everyone! I know this isn't the best, but I just wanted to write something semi-happy about all of the Harry Potter deaths. Please note that I did not mention all of the people who died in the war.**

 **Fred P.O.V.**

I woke up to a sea of white. I remember dueling a Death Eater with Percy b my side. I remember laughing when Percy said he was resigning. Then I remember nothing. Where am I? Most likely Heaven. I wonder what happened. I get up and find that I was butt naked. I wish that I had something to cover myself. Immediately a white toga-like think appears I quickly put it on and walk forward. After a couple feet, I see an opening in the whiteness around me. I walk towards it and come out into a room that is bigger, and occupied by a lot of people. What draws my attention was bright red hair. Thinking it was one of my family, I move forward. Her eyes- they looked so familiar. They looked like Harry's- Oh MERLIN! It was Lilly, Harry's mother. Right beside her, holding her hand, was none other than the King of Pranks, the last Marauder, Prongs, Harry's father, James Potter. Talking to them was Sirius Black, Padfoot, "Snuffles", the third Marauder. Standing a few feet away was a mob of bright pink hair (a little duller than usual) and the first Marauder. Nymphadora "Tonks" Lupin, and Remus Lupin, They were standing forehead to forehead and they were having a whispered conversation. Sitting in a silver chair was Alaster Moody. Looking younger and better than I have ever seen him. His magic eye was replaced by a real one and so was his peg leg. His nose was full again. He was actually grinning. Everyone here must be dead. But where was Albus – He materialized before me.

"Ah, Fred. I was just helping our dear Harry find his place." He said

"Wait- You can talk to people who are still alive?"

"Harry was a special case. He wasn't really dead. I hope you enjoy yourself."

I feel a sound of strongly beating wings. I look up and I see a beautiful white and black speckled owl. "Hedwig." I whisper in recognition. She hooted at me and landed on Lilly's shoulder who finally looked my way. Her face lit up and she started walking to me. She put her hands on my shoulders and said,

"Your mother took care of my Harry for me, now I will take care of hers." She smiled and pulled me into a hug. Then she stepped back and engaged in a conversation with Tonks. The Marauders, minus Wormtail, stepped up. Each gave me a handshake and pulled me into a hug. We both started raving about which Pranks we liked best. Remus finally brought up how George and I were the ones to find the Marauder's Map, and passed it on to Harry. James then said, "Gents, it looks like we are in need of a new Marauder. I think it should be this young prankster right here. Who's with me" I beam as Remus and Sirius both nod their heads enthusiastically. "Alright. Fred, I hope you enjoy the next couple of years as a professional prankster!"

"Thanks guys!" I reply. "I know I will." I walk over to Moody, who reached into his pocket. "You know this showed up with me. It was your brothers. I think you should have it. You know if you talk into it he can still hear you." He holds out an ear. George's ear.

I walk back to the room I showed up in and said into the ear, "Hey Buddy, It's me. I don't know if you can hear me, but I want you to know that I'm ok. I've meet the Marauders, and seen Tonks and Lily. I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

 **George P.O.V.**

I jolt. He just talked to me! I know it! My body heaves gut wrenching sobs at the thought of him dying again. But he's okay. He's fine. Knowing him he made the best out of the situation and became one of the Marauders! At that happy thought, I choke out "Mischief Managed."

 **So how was it? Questions, Comments, Concerns? Constructive criticism? Suggestions for future Fanfics?**

 **Peace, Love, Happiness,**

 **-WizardingWolfbloodDemigod**


End file.
